All's Fair in Love and War
by Otome Umi
Summary: PxL, TxP, KxI Summary inside. Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: It's been almost a year since the aliens have come to Earth. Kisshu still loves Ichigo and Tart still won't admit his likes Pudding. Ichigo is starting to find unfamiliar feelings for a certain alien, and Pai is finding feelings for a green haired mew._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew... If I did Kish and Ichigo would be all makey-outy and Masaya would be dead. Sense neither has happened we can all safely say... "Hiroko-sama doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew."_

_"I finally got all seven books and the second series! (Which only had two books anyways.)Hopefully I can do Kisshu and Pai justice._

_Thank you, for reading my story!_

_Love,_

_. : Hiroko-sama . : . "_

;…;

Ichigo grunted as she fell to the ground, blood splattering her Mew Mew costume.

"Well, kitten; it seems my time grows short," said a smooth voice from above her. "But do not fret. I WILL return." Kish winked at the wild cat and teleported away along with Pai and Tart.

"That seemed unnecessary." Pai said nonchalantly as they appeared on their ship.

Kish smirked, leaning against a wall, "It was."

Pai rolled his eyes, "Then why do you continue on with the pick-up banter?"

Kish winked and put a finger to his lips, "Because I love to make her blush and fluster."

;…;

Ichigo and the other Mews tended to each others wounds from the recent battle. "They've gotten stronger," the leader remarked.

Lettuce nodded wrapping up a nasty cut on Pudding's arm. "I think it's because they've been training or fighting us so much. They must need a break by now."

Mint scoffed, cutting off another ribbon of bandage. "Not likely, remember, they ARE aliens. Probably stronger then us in the first place."

Pudding sighed, "And not to mention; we've been fighting them for almost a YEAR. My mom's starting to question how I get so many injuries."

Ichigo smiled, "Maybe they'll just give up soon. I mean, they can't keep fighting forever."

The Mews nodded in agreement and went about the rest of the day normally, expect for one certain Mew.

;…;

She pushed her light green hair out of her face, letting her mind wander as she did the dishes at her home. "Pai is kind of cute," she whispered to herself, making her jump at the sudden noise.

"Did I say that?" She asked aloud, waving her sponge around in frustration. "Bad mind, bad mind, bad mind, BAD!" She hit herself continuously over her head with her tiny fists. "No fraternizing with the enemy! Then again…" she paused mid-thought. "Thinking about him isn't REALLY fraternizing." She sighed, she'd liked Pai for awhile now. However, she could never tell the other Mews. She was betraying her friends, and she knew it, but truth be told she didn't really mind that much. After all, he didn't seem TOO bad.

She reasoned with her mind while continuing her chores. He was just trying to save his planet, she figured. It wasn't that they had anything against them PERSONALLY. He was just doing what he thought to be right. She knew in her heart humans would do the same.

She sighed, looking at the bubbles in the sink pop as the hit the various silverwares. "What have I gotten myself into?"

:…:

Ichigo sighed and poked a particularly nasty bruise on her belly she'd gotten from a wolf Kirema Anima Kish had summoned up mere hours ago. "Owwie," she whimpered. _'Kisshu-san has gotten a lot stronger since we first met,'_ she sighed thinking of the first time he'd kissed her. A blush crept to her cheeks as she pulled on a pink nightgown from her closet.

"No," she said as she hit herself with her transformation charm. "No, no, no! Bad Ichigo!" What she was scolding herself for she had no idea, but she knew she could not let herself think about him all the time like this. It was not her. She was supposed to love Masaya, hate Kish and live happily ever after. Although… it seemed this fairytale had gone awry.

She pulled the covers out from her bed and climbed into under the covers. Looking at the clock next to her bed, she sighed, only 7:45. "Well…" she said to herself. "It's 9:30 somewhere." Unbeknownst to her, a certain alien had been doing and thinking the same thing right then.

;…; (I COULD'VE ended it here… Just remember that.)

Kish sighed and looked out the window in his room. It had only been a few hours sense he had last seen his kitten but he missed her already.

"This place is so close to the stars," he said. "And space is so cold… and lonely." He sighed again and crawled onto his bed, it was just big enough for one person but, oh how he wished it would fit two! He looked at the clock a few feet from his bed and sighed, 7:45 on earth, still so early. "It's 9:30 somewhere…" He covered his head with the pillow and let himself fall into a less then restful sleep.

;…;

Pai looked at the equations on the piece of paper in front of him, they were too easy to him. And STILL he couldn't concentrate. Like his younger comrade his mind was elsewhere, but not on a Mew. It was on his planet with Deep Blue and his home. He wanted to go home; Kish simply wouldn't let the Mew leader be destroyed, which he didn't understand. She was just a girl. Just a human girl. A human girl of no real significance. Why was she more special then going back home?

He sighed again and put the equations in the desk to be done when he wasn't so confused. He stood and walked to the door, for some reason or another it seemed like hours sense he'd left that room. He went into the kitchen and took an unknown food out of what seemed to be a refrigerator.

He was startled slightly when he ran into Tart in the doorway, although he didn't show it.

"Kish already went to bed," he said, looking slightly worried. "Do you think he's ok?"

Pai looked down at the younger boy, "I'm sure he is. He's probably just thinking of Ichigo-san, again." He let out an exasperated sigh. "Just let him sleep."

;…THE NEXT DAY…;

Ichigo woke up to the sound of ringing. After several minutes of trying to ignore it she finally gave up, muttering obscenities about clocks, work, and wanting a doughnut.

She sat up, yawning and stretching out her arms as wide as they would go. "It's Saturday! Why do I have to go to work?" She asked herself, finally getting out of the warm comfort of bed. "Ryou-kun will SO pay for this!" She huffed, pulling off her nightgown and discarding it on the floor. She mumbled disapproving remarks at almost everything she took out of her closet. Finally she decided on a green pleated skirt and a short sleeved t-shirt with a strawberry on it. She sighed; her wardrobe was so predictable, so dull. She'd go shopping that evening after work, it was pay day anyway.

Putting her hair in a quick ponytail she ran out of her room. "Mom, I'm leaving!" Ichigo's mother popped her head out of the kitchen. "Ichigo, your not leaving without breakfast again, are you?"

"Sorry mom, no time!" Ichigo said as she grabbed her jacket and ran out the door. Her mother sighed and leaned against the wall. "If it's cold enough for a jacket then why the mini skirt?" She sighed and went back to cooking. "I swear I'll never understand teenagers."

;…;

Lettuce had been up for hours, she was just now cleaning the kitchen after she'd cooked the breakfast. She looked at the clock, wiping her brow. "Hm… I need to leave soon." She hurriedly finished up with the kitchen and ran out of the door.

Lettuce took her usual route through the park, admiring the sakura trees and freshness of the green grass. She sighed contently and walked a little faster. She had left later then she intended too originally so she had to go faster, despite the fact this sight was so relaxing.

Finally she arrived at the café, actually a little earlier then she usually did. She sighed and ran through the front doors to be met by Ryou. "I'm here, Ryou-kun!" She announced, even though he had already seen her.

"Always either right on time, or early with you, Lettuce," he chuckled, handing her uniform to her. "Go on now, get changed."

Lettuce bowed and obediently ran into the changing room. _'Ryou-kun's in a good mood today… you'd think he'd be mad for the battle the other day.'_ Mere minutes after she'd gone in the room in the first place she came out in her uniform, all dressed up and ready to work.

Ryou gave her a broom and told her she'd be on waitress and broom duty, along with Ichigo. The others would be welcoming and taking orders. She nodded and went to work sweeping the entrance. _'I wonder what Pai-sama's doing right now?'_ She thought, blushing slightly. Leaning on the broom she sighed again. She had been sweeping so much lately, the floors were usually spotless. Lettuce waited for her friends to show up, it always seemed to take forever for them to get there when she was early.

She smiled and decided to sing a song that she used to hear on the radio all the time. After looking around to make sure no one was around, she started singing.

"Matsudai bakari ato hi sakini, Muku na mama de sarasarete hanabira o chirasu hana no you ni. Sotto dakishimete kowasu you ni." She sang gently, having no idea she was being watched.

;…;

Pai growled, he still couldn't focus on the equations… After a well enough sleep and eating something he punched a wall in his room, hoping it would make him feel better… It did, but just a little.

He couldn't figure out what Tart and Kish found so interesting about the humans. Oh yes, he knew about Tart's crush on Pudding, he wasn't very good at keeping it secret. _'If I picked a human at random I bet I'd find nothing interesting at all.'_ He thought, _'…The porpoise girl. If I watch her for twenty-four hours and find nothing good about her I agree to keep my state of mind on humans and on how idiotic Kish and Tart are.'_ He rubbed his chin in thought. _'And if I _do _find something interesting about the porpoise girl… I'll wash Kish's foot bandages for a month.' _He mentally gagged at the thought, but was willing to risk it, what was so good about them anyways?

He teleported to the café, where he knew the girls worked and looked around for the porpoise girl—(that was the only name he knew her by.)—He found her sweeping and singing softly to herself, her voice soothed him, even though he did not know the song. He teleported into a tree nearer her so he wouldn't be seen by a human and he could watch her more closely.

Her eyes perked up as she saw the first of her comrades, "Pudding-chan, Ichigo-chan!" She dropped her broom and ran to greet her friends. "Konichiwa, Lettuce-chan!" The monkey girl threw her arms in the air and hugged the green haired girl. "You're always so punctual, na no da." She proclaimed, letting go of her friend. Ichigo sighed, "The alarm clock is evil, I tell you. And Ryou-san is evil for making us work on a Saturday." She huffed exasperatedly. "How and why do you always get here so early, Lettuce-chan?"

"Um… I don't know… I just do." She replied shyly, blushing at the attention.

Pai inwardly chuckled at her blush, yes he could see it. She was bashful, he could tell already. What he had seen thus far was a little interesting, but not worthy of washing ANY of Kish's clothes, he decided. That was a fate he wouldn't wish on his enemies. He continued to watch them, despite "Lettuce" wasn't alone anymore. "Maybe just a bit longer," he reasoned, watching her give Ichigo a broom and smiling.

"I'm going to go help Ryou-san keep the plates away from Pudding-chan," Lettuce smiled and walked into the slightly obnoxiously pink café. Pai sighed, his entertainment for the day and he couldn't even see who he was trying to stalk. He gave up and turned to go back through the park, it seemed relaxing enough. Of course he needed the relaxation for living with a lovesick moron and… Tart was frustrating.

Walking through the park was less relaxing then he had wanted it to be, people kept staring at him, two or three—or ten—children had jumped out of trees at him to tug on his ears. To which he responded ever so politely by stepping out of the way at the very last minute so the child in question would fall onto the concrete.

Pai finally got to a secluded area and sat in one of the sakura trees to try to nap, or something. "Well, how did it go?" A voice from above asked nonchalantly. Pai opened one of his eyes to find a green haired, rather smug looking alien smirking at him.

"How did what go?" He asked, trying to play dumb. (As if Pai could ever be dumb.)

"Don't lie to me… I know you went to go spy on them." Kish smiled and patted his lavender hair. "I see you've caught the fever."

Pai rolled his eyes at him, as he did every so often. "What fever? I'm only spying on the porpoise girl to see what you find so interesting about them."

"…Why?" Kish asked, sincerely confused.

"Because if I don't prove you wrong I have to wash your foot wrappings for a month." He said bluntly, getting out of the tree and walking on in search of another relaxing spot.

"My foot bandages aren't THAT much of a punishment, are they?" He yelled after him, hoping he would say no, but got no answer.

;…;

Lettuce picked up a cup of chai tea and took it to a back table. "Here's you tea, Sir. Do you need anything else?" She asked, innocently smiling at the young man.

"Nope, thanks hun." He smiled at her and went back to reading his paper. She walked back to her post at the register--Ryou had a previous commitment. She sighed and rested her head on a dainty hand. _'So… bored.' _She thought, looking around the café, nothing interesting was happening, it was so quiet. Pudding hadn't broken anything, Ryou wasn't around to bug Ichigo, Keiichiro hadn't gotten wind of any Kirema Anima's. It was just an all around dull day.

Lettuce sighed and laid down on the cash register, making it chime and open. She incoherently mumbled something about sleep. After a few minutes she got up from the uncomfortable position and looked around to see if anything was happening yet.

Nothing.

Lettuce sighed, looking at the clock her face brightened. It was almost time to go home. Maybe she could escape this boredom in the park, or the mall. Certainly not at home, no one was ever home and she always did all the chores. Ryou, of course, came in right on cue; most of the customers had left. He politely demanded everyone get out of the café, for it was closing.

After several minutes of getting the customers to pay their bills Ryou turned to his waitresses, Pudding balancing on the ceiling fan, Mint sipping her tea, Zakuro sitting across from Mint, Lettuce still at the register, and Ichigo looking like she REALLY needed a bathroom break. "Ryou-san, you're not making us stay late are you? It's Saturday!"

"I'm well aware of the day of the week, Ichigo-chan." He said huffily, "Kish and them have just unleashed another Kirema Anima. In the park," he sighed. "Like always."

Ichigo sighed and stomped her foot. "Darn that Kish! I was going shopping for clothes after work today."

"This is more important then clothes shopping, I'm afraid." Keiichiro said from his seat on the computer. "This seems to be the strongest Kirema Anima yet."

They all gasped, even Ryou. "But the last one barely left us alive!" Pudding protested. "He can't have possibly gotten so strong already." Mint said, looking around at the other Mews, she was still aching from the last attack.

"Let's hope you all got stronger too, then," Ryou said, dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

;…;

"Kish?" Pai asked as he, Tart, and Kish waited for the Mew Mews to get there.

"Yes?"

"…When are we doing laundry next?"

;…O.o…;

There you have it! My very first chapter of my very first Tokyo Mew Mew fan fiction! What didja' think? Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Do tell all! . Just push the lovely 'Submit Review' button, please!


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: It's been almost a year since the aliens have come to Earth. Kisshu still loves Ichigo and Tart still won't admit his likes Pudding. Pai makes a bet with himself to see what Kish and Tart find so interesting about these humans and spies on Lettuce over the course of a week. What will he find?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew... If I did Kish and Ichigo would be all makey-outy and Masaya would be dead. Sense neither has happened we can all safely say... "Hiroko-sama doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew."_

_"I haven't been reading the series for very long, so my stories may not be as good as others._

_Love,_

_Hiroko-sama"_

;…;

After transforming Ichigo and her band of Mews rushed to the park as fast as they could. Kish smiled at the as they ran through the gate.

"You're late for our date, Kitten." He winked and leapt to be in front of her. "It's rude to keep people waiting you know."

Ichigo fumed and attempted—attempted being the key word here—to stomp on his toes. Kish, of course, teleported behind her. "When will you ever learn, Kitten?" He grabbed her around the waist and turned her to face him. "You'll never get away from me."

Ichigo struggled against him in a fetal attempt to pry away from him. "Kisshu! Let go of me!"

"No way," he looked at the other girls with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Do you surrender?" The Mew's eyes widened with shock at the VERY vulnerable position Kish had Ichigo in.

"Let her go, na no da!" Pudding declared.

"I'm sorry, but I can't until you surrender." He held Ichigo in a side hug. "We don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt us? Ha! As if!" Mint shouted at the green haired alien. "Ribbon! Mint Echo!" She shouted her first attack, which Kish easily dodged. "We don't want to hurt your friend, now do we? If you hit me, you hit Ichigo too."

Ichigo felt him tighten his grip around her, making her press farther into his side. Kish looked down at Ichigo, she seemed to still be uncomfortable, he wanted to tell her he wouldn't do anything to hurt her that it was all a bluff, but Deep Blue would not have that. He would kill or banish Kish, not that the banishment would be bad if he could live it out on Earth, but the killing. That would tear his soul apart. He needed to see Ichigo, to talk to her, pester, and make her fluster.

It was all he lived for.

He loosened his grip on her just enough for her to run, but she obviously wasn't taking the hint. He made her look at him and bent down like he was going to kiss her, he nodded his head over to her friends to say she could escape now.

'_Is this happening?' _Ichigo thought as she watched Kish nod to her friends. _'Is he really letting me go? Is this another trap?' _Trap or not she wanted out of his arms, it made her shiver. She pretended to struggle and finally break free of his grasp.

"Ichigo-chan!" All but Zakuro proclaimed in happiness. Ichigo ran to her friends and looked at Kish, his eyes glinted with something she had never seen before, it was strange and un-Kish like. It looked almost like… Hurt. Nonetheless, she had to defeat them.

She clenched her teeth and fists symoltamiously and glared at Kish. "How dare you hold me like that?" She growled and got into her signature-fighting stance. "For your evil actions, I will make you pay!"

She half-heartedly took out her strawberry bell. "Ribbon! Strawberry check!"

Kish, Pai, and Tart dodged it again, "Sorry, but our time is up, Kitten." Kish winked and teleported in front of her. "But, until next time," he bent down and gently brushed his lips against her own, making her spine tingle.

He and his comrades teleported to their ship, where Kish began the interrogation. "Why did you ask when we had to do the laundry?"

Pai averted his gaze, "At the rate I'm going at I may actually find something worthwhile about this girl."

Kish raised his eyebrow, "Really?"

Pai nodded his head, grunting out an "affirmative."

Kish smirked and put an arm around his shoulders, "Welcome to the club! We've got jackets!" Kish slapped his back, Tart scoffed. "What club? What jackets?"

Kish sighed, "It's an Earth term."

Pai and Tart both looked at each other and said, "Oh!"

;…;

Ichigo touched her lips where Kish had kissed her, she still hadn't gotten over the shock of it. It wasn't forceful, or rough. It was actually a little… nice. "No!" Ichigo slapped herself for thinking that way. Kisshu's kisses weren't NICE! They were terrible! They made her skin crawl!

"Ichigo… Are you ok?" Her mother asked with a degree of worry and slight amusement on her face.

"Fine mom," Ichigo sighed.

"Is it a boy? Aoyama-san better not be harassing you!" Ichigo's father threatened.

"Aoyama-kun is being perfectly kind to me, dad. I've just got a lot on my mind that I don't want to talk about." She excused herself from dinner and ran to her room, all but slamming the door behind her. "Darn you Kish…"

Again she was going to bed obnoxiously early, it was only 7:32, but she didn't care, anything would do to make her stop thinking about Kisshu.

;…DREAM…;

_Ichigo could feel herself falling. She was falling and no one was around to help her._

"_Ichigo!" She heard a familiar voice say. It was dark. She couldn't see. _

_She felt her eyes well up with tears. This was it. Just as she thought this, she felt two arms catch her and pull her tightly against her saviors' body. "Are you ok?" She looked up and tried to see his face, all she could see were two lovely golden eyes._

"_Who are you?"_

_She could see bright teeth shine through a smile, "You mean you don't already know?"_

;…END OF DREAM…;

Ichigo shot up out of her covers; she was sweaty and shivering. "What is this strange feeling? I know who that man was but…" She shook her head madly. "It couldn't have been Kisshu-san!"

She sighed and got out of bed, it was 4:23am. Not a very good time to wake up. She sighed and put on a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt, in contrast to her usual style of dress. She ran down the stairs of her home and quickly scribbled down a note saying she was going for a walk because she couldn't sleep.

She mused over being the first to work that day, but there was such thing as being ridiculously early. Sighing in defeat she went to the park, after all she could at least watch the sunrise, ne?

;…;

Kish stared at his ceiling and sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that night. He had woken up disturbingly early and knew it. But there was nothing he could do until Tart or Pai woke up. How dull.

He sat up and stared at an earth magazine he had taken out of the garbage with Ichigo's face on it. He stroked the page's face softly, wishing it were the real thing he was touching. _'Grr… Tart and Pai will take forever to wake up!' _The alien declared in his head. _'And I need something to preoccupy my mind NOW.'_ With that, he stood up and teleported out of his room and to the park, he knew Ichigo took that route to get to work, as did all the other Mew Mews, and he would be able to harass her before her shift started.

Kish landed in a tree ever so softly and looked around, the sun was starting to come up, he noticed. He looked over to the Tokyo clock tower and saw it was nearly five, a good time to be up.

The pink in the sakura trees mingled with that in the sky, making the whole world seem to come into balance. The only thing wrong with this sight was that it made him think of Ichigo, his kitten and favorite toy, even more.

'_Ichigo…'_ I rest my case.

He looked about the pathways, trying to see ANYONE he could annoy, harass, scare, ANTHING to get his mind off Ichigo.

Crap.

He heard a sigh off in the distance that his highly acute ears could barely make out, shortly after he hear a voice—Ichigo's voice.

"I'm so confused…" He heard her say. "This isn't supposed to happen." These two sentences caught his attention, he quickly teleported to where he heard her voice. He ended up right behind her and quickly hid and sat in the bushes behind the bench she was sitting on.

;…;

Pai's eyes opened slowly and one lid at a time, hoping the waking was only part of his dreams. Sadly, it was not. He sighed and sat up, stretching his arms out as wide as they would go, yawning deeply. He gazed around the completely white room to his few belongings. A desk, door, bed, and bookshelf with about five Earth books and some ones from his own planet.

He stood, popping a few minor cricks in his neck and back. Walking out of his bedroom he stared at Kish's door, which was right across the walkway from his. He felt tempted to knock, but decided against it and concluded he must still be asleep.

He mumbled to himself obesities and random excuses for waking up late, in his mind he was up all too late. "—And not to mention that porpoise girl kept haunting my dreams." He mumbled, getting a bottle out to the refrigerator that looked to be filled with a milk-like substance. He sighed and guzzled down half the bottle in seconds, only stopping to take a breath.

"That's DISGUSTING!" Tart yelled from the doorway. "Use a glass, for all that is good and DEACENT!"

Pai looked over his shoulder to the younger alien and threw the half empty bottle at him, "Be quiet. I have a headache."

Tart caught the bottle and stared at it, pretending to gag. "I have a STOMACHACHE."

Pai glared at him, "Where is that Tylenol stuff?"

"…In the bathroom."

Pai walked out of the kitchen, he was so happy, although he didn't show it, they had stolen that lovely Earth invention of pain killers.

"Be careful though! Don't you remember what happened last time?" Tart recalled what happened when they had first stolen the stuff. Kish had been beaten up pretty bad and they hadn't read the instructions… Poor Kisshu got O.D.'d.

He took two, although that may have been unnecessary, his body wasn't used to the pain killer yet and one would probably have been enough. He sighed as he felt his headache already begin to diminish.

"—and he was in the infirmary for weeks!" Pai jumped at the sudden noise, he had completely forgotten the younger alien was even on the ship! He disguised his jumping for scratching the back of his head. His headache was coming back again.

"Right, I remember. Of course you two brain dead morons didn't even read the directions."

Tart glared his ever-defiant glare at him, "I am not the brain dead moron, Kish is. He was the one that suggested thirty-nine!"

Pai rolled his eyes, "At least we got more."

"And Kish isn't allowed to touch the medicine cabinet anymore," Tart reminded him.

"Right."

Pai walked out of the bathroom, leaving the younger sibling like boy there to bask in his self-ranting. He went back into his room, there wasn't much to do in there lately, and it was gnawing away at his nerves. _'Perhaps I should continue with the experiment.' _ He thought standing up, _'That did entertain me for a good while.' _And with that he teleported out of his room and onto Earth.

;…;

"I'm not supposed to… fall in love with Kisshu-san." She looked up at the sky, a lone tear escaping her brown eyes. "But I…I'm afraid I am."

Kish's heart took off, he felt tempted to do that thing where a person put their hands over someone's eyes and whisper "Guess who" in their ear. He decided against it, she was too upset now. He wouldn't be able to comfort her.

"I'm just…," she bent he head into her hands and began to sob uncontrollably. "I can't deal with this!"

Kish could no longer stand it, he stood up and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and rocking her back and forth.

"It's ok…" he whispered in her delicate ear. "I'm here for you."

She looked up at him with wide brown eyes, "Ki-kisshu-san?" He nodded, making her sob powerfully into his shoulder. "You always seem to find me at the worst times," she said between sobs. He smiled down at her, biting back a chuckle. He smoothed down her hair, and rested his head on hers. "I'm just good like that, huh?"

She hiccupped, which was supposed to be a laugh, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Here she felt safe. No one was going to hurt her.

;…;

_Yeah. I was going to make it longer… Then you all would've had to wait like… Three more weeks. XD So… I posted it. You better love me for it._


	3. My Excuse

_Ok. I know it's been forever, but I have an excuse! My computer crashed, and--obviously--I haven't been working on _anything_. So, basically, you've all been waiting this long for a computer that is no longer working. All my stories, poems, pictures, they're gone. So, when I can remember what I was going to do for this story, I will type it--that is when Word starts working again. I'm so sorry, you guys!_

_Much Love,_

_Hiroko_


	4. As You Wish short story

_A/N: Hi everyone! Hiroko here, with an ever-so-meager update for you. I know, I've been away forEVAR... And I don't really have an excuse other than horrible writers block and the death of my muse, my pet fish, Boskov. All of my friends and I loved him very much, and his passing was tragic. I'm still in mourning, but I wear a lot of black anyways. I will still try my best to update this story as I've never gotten this many reviews (pathetic, right?) and I really like the way the story is going... _

_So, without further ado, I give you... _

_**EXTRA SPECIAL SHORT UPDATE WITH NO CONNECTION TO THE STORY WHATSOEVER! **_

_**:D **_

Light green hair seemed to fly around her face, shielding her eyes and face from sight. A single tear escaped her eyes, landing softly on her shirt. The sky above was dark and almost ominous looking were it not for the sakura blossoms blowing above her in the breeze. _'He's not coming...'_ she thought, leaning her head back against the wooden bench she'd planted herself on. _'He's really not coming...'_

Taking off her glasses, she placed them on the seat next to her and buried her face in her hands, allowing the few stifling sobs building up in her chest to escape her. She'd come at the right time, had gone to the right location. Why wasn't he here? She sniffled and took out a piece of paper from her shirt pocket. "_Meet me at the largest sakura tree... I'll be waiting at ten._" She read aloud, wishing the words would make her love appear before her, offering her the same, though rarely seen, smile that made her heart beat until she thought it would explode in her chest.

"He didn't love me..." she said, letting out another choked sob. "It was a trick, like Ichigo said." She said, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"You really should let people explain before you jump to conclusions," said a voice from above her. The same one that had told her so many times how he'd loved her, how she haunted his dreams and thoughts. _'It's an illusion,'_ she thought, looking up at the purple-haired alien that made her heart flutter. _'He doesn't love me... He can't.' _Still when she saw him she leaped up and wrapped her arms around his next, burying her face in his chest. "I-I thought you'd forgotten about me!" She said, still sobbing. "I thought you didn't love me anymore!"

Pai chuckled, an act he rarely performed in front of anyone other than the girl in his arms. "Even though we've been apart for so long... You know the distance can't keep me away." He said, smoothing down the girls hair, blowing in the wind and occasionally hitting him in the face.

She choked on a small laugh, clinging to him all the more. "Then don't leave again," she begged. "Stay here... Stay with me..." She looked at him, her eyes burning holes in his soul.

"As you wish," he said, kissing her lips gently. "I will stay."

_:D Personally, I've written better. Just wanted to all to know that I'm alive and will try to write a new chapter erm... Someday:3 Ok, that's not going to fly, I know, but trust me. Hopefully, it'll be worth the wait! I love all of you! Thanks for being so patient! _

_Much Love, _

_Hiro_


End file.
